Shadow Flower
by LuvStruckWriter
Summary: Alfred with tears in his eyes stepped forward and scooped her up in a crushing hug exclaiming, "Alyssa! Oh, Alyssa, baby, shh don't cry, its ok, I'm here." ... "Dick, this is my little sister Alyssa. 'Lyssa, Dick is my adopted son." Multi crossover drabble
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Young Justice Season One between Misplaced and Coldhearted**

 _Bleh=_ past

 ** _"Bleh"_** = sign language

"Bleh" = normal talking

A small figure walked along the side of the road, pausing to rest as she looked at a sign that read 'Gotham- 15 miles'. She wanted to cry, there was no way she could walk that far before her legs gave out on her; which meant another night spent curled up in a hole, cold and scared. To make matters worse storm clouds were starting to gather. She kept walking, what other choice did she have? She would get home to her brother and Grandfather or she would die trying, she was so close. She was so focused on just putting one foot in front of the other and so used to divers not even noticing her as they passed that she didn't acknowledge the motorcyclist that had pulled over in front of her until he spoke.

Dick was headed back towards Gotham. He had gone out for a ride on his motorcycle after returning home from helping Zatanna settle in at the cave, trying to clear his head of the emotions and memories brought up by Zatanna's grief at losing her father. He had just passed the 15 miles to Gotham sign when he saw a small child walking along the side of the road. Concerned he pulled over a little ways in front of the child. The child didn't seem to notice him so he took a moment to observe before approaching- it was a small girl of about four he guessed, although she might be older and just small, it was difficult to tell because her face was half hidden by her black hair. She wore a dress that looked like it had been a light brown before it got dirty, now it was a dark brownish-gray color. Her shoes looked like they had once been sturdy lace up boots but they were worn and close to falling apart. As he watched she shivered slightly because she had no coat or even a jacket to ward off the cold breeze.

Finally he asked the first thing that came to his mind, "Do you need a ride?"

She started then looked up at him; she stared at him for a few moments before slowly nodding.

"You trying to get to Gotham?" Dick asked her.

Again she nodded. As she did Dick noticed that a spark of hope appeared in her dull exhausted green eyes.  
"Well my name is Dick. I will get you to Gotham; we should hurry before it gets dark."

She nodded again before walking to his side.

Dick looked at her for a moment surprised that she would trust him so quickly. She had probably only recently been separated from her family, he supposed; it had likely happened when the adults and children were spilt into different dimensions. She was one of the few that hadn't been reunited immediately when the dimensions came back together.

He smiled at her and took off his jacket and hoodie. He put his jacket back on and held out the hoodie to the girl, "Here put this on its too cold out here to not have something."

She took it and attempted to slip it on, her arms getting tangled in the way to big sweatshirt. Without thinking about it Dick reached out and striated it, helping her to put it on properly. With it on correctly it went down to her knees and completely covered her hands. As he helped her adjust the size of the hood she gave him a small smile in thanks.

He got on the motorcycle, and then helped her get on behind him. She couldn't reach all the way around him to hold on so he tied the end of her sleeves together in front of him to keep her on. Then they were off.

About fifteen minutes later they turned off the main road onto a smaller side road, a minute later and they turned again this time into a long drive way leading to a large manor house. Dick pulled into the garage and helped the girl off the bike before explaining, "Gotham's not safe at night. You can stay here tonight, my guardian won't mind. Then I can take you to wherever it is that you are headed in the morning after you get some rest." He might have been stretching it a bit when he said Bruce wouldn't mind but he was sure that once he explained, Bruce would agree that Dick made the right choice in bringing the girl home with him. She nodded at him to show she understood.

Entering the house through the kitchen the girl uttered the first sound Dick had heard from her, as she gasped in surprise.

Alfred was just finishing dinner when the kitchen door opened and closed behind him. He turned, "Mas…" he started to say before he caught sight of the little girl beside Dick. He closed his eyes and opened them- she was still there.

"Alfred, are you alright?" Dick asked after a minute.

Alfred ignored him and quietly asked, "Alyssa?"

She nodded smiling.

Alfred with tears in his eyes stepped forward and scooped her up in a crushing hug exclaiming, "Alyssa! Oh, Alyssa, baby, shh don't cry, its ok, I'm here."

Dick was completely confused; Alfred was acting completely out of character and apparently just happened to know the little girl that he had brought home with him. "What's going on?" he asked but was again ignored. Hoping Bruce would know he went to get him.

Leaving the kitchen he ran into Bruce, "Bruce, Alfred is crying and hugging a little girl that I found walking on the side of the road that I brought home so she wouldn't be out alone at night." Dick said quickly before Bruce stopped him and said, "A little girl? Move let me see."

"Alfred "He called to the man that still held the small child.

Alfred turned so that Bruce could see as he said, "She came home."

"Sysa, Flower, my little shadow." Bruce murmured as he took her from Alfred's arms into his own.

"And apparently you know her too." Dick stated somewhat sarcastically.

Bruce composed himself and turned himself and Alyssa toward Dick before introducing, "Dick, this is my little sister Alyssa. 'Lyssa, Dick is my adopted son."

"How?" Dick asked wondering how his guardian could claim such a young child as his sister.

"Alyssa is older than she looks." Alfred stated.

 ** _"What is burning?"_** Alyssa interrupted making everyone notice the smoke that was quickly filling the kitchen.

Alfred rushed to turn off the oven, exclaiming, "The Casserole!"

After working together to clear out the smoke they all looked at what had once been a casserole, it was a blacked mess- inedible. Alfred took charge, telling Bruce to order a pizza and explain to Dick Alyssa's story, while he took Alyssa to get cleaned up.

After ordering the pizza, Bruce sat down with Dick and began to explain.

 _"I was six when my parents adopted Alfred's newborn orphaned Granddaughter. She had been born premature while Alfred's daughter, Lily, was visiting. Because Alyssa was born so early she had to stay in the hospital for about 2 months. Four weeks after Alyssa was born Lily had to return to England, she was only supposed to be gone for less than a week. She never came back; Alfred was told that Lily, her husband, and her 15 month old son all perished in a house fire two days after Lily returned to England._

 _Alfred thought it best that Alyssa grow up with a proper family instead of just a grandfather, so he let my parents adopt her when they offered. By the time Alyssa was a few months old it became obvious that she had a birth defect or a genetic disorder that prevented her from growing properly. Alyssa is 26 now but physically and mentally she is I would guess about 4. Six years ago Alyssa went missing and now against all odds she has come home."_

Bruce paused and then looking Dick in the eye sincerely said, "Thank you, Dick, for bringing her home."

Dick somewhat uncomfortable rubbed the back of his neck as he muttered, "Your welcome."

 **AN:** **So this is going to be a drabble with multi X-overs. I've had the character of Alyssa in my mind for a long time and decided to finally write all the stories I have come up with for her.**

 **My story flash drive has gone missing so I can't update Tingia or upload the other stories that I was writing to get through the writer's block that I had on Tingia, Sorry.**

 **Abby and I live in different states now so it's hard to work on Who Am I but we are working to get a new chapter out as soon as we can.**

 **-Alya Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Young Justice Season One during "Auld Acquaintance"**

 ** _"Bleh"_** = sign language

"Bleh" = normal talking

"We will need kryptonite as a backup plan to take down Superman."

"Where are we supposed to get that?"

"Batman keeps some in the batcave for emergencies." Robin replied. "I could get it."

"You shouldn't go alone."

"I don't think it would be a good idea to let any of you in the batcave." Robin stated.

"Dude, why? I've been before, so I'll go with." Kid Flash said.

"I've also been to the batcave before, so it should be no problem for me to accompany you." Black Caney also said.

"Things have changed. No one and I mean no one outside the batfamily is allowed in the batcave, and for good reason." Robin insisted.

"Robin, we understand you are just trying to follow Batman's rules but you cannot go alone. Please choose someone to accompany you." Aqualad ordered.

Robin thought about it for a moment, "Fine Wally can come. But you have to promise to keep your mouth shut about anything or anyone you might see. Got it?!" Robin said giving Kid Flash a mini batglare.

"Got it! Stop with the batglare." Wally replied.

With plans set, Robin and Kid Flash were let off in Gotham to make their way to the batcave. Upon arrival Kid Flash put Robin down and asked, "So where is it?"

"Where is what?" A computerized voice asked from behind Kid Flash making him jump.

"KF this Shadow, Shadow this is Kid Flash. We are here to get some kryptonite out of the vault." Robin intervened.

 **"Ok. Where is Bruce? He promised to come back last night and he didn't. Grandpa isn't home either if you remember, and you left without saying goodbye this morning."**

"First, I did say goodbye this morning -you were still sleeping. Second, when I left I didn't know Bruce hadn't come home last night, so I didn't realize I was leaving you here alone. Finally, in answer to your first question...Batman and the rest of the Justice League are..." Robin paused.

 **"Are what?"** she asked.

"Being mind-controlled by Vandal Savage." Robin finished quickly.

 **"I knew something was wrong!"** Shadow exclaimed.

"Robin, we are on a time limit. We need to get the kryptonite. Also since when do you have a little sister?" Kid Flash interrupted.

"Right, I'll get the kryptonite. Sysa, get the rest of your uniform on I want you ready in case Batman comes here."

Alyssa nodded and hurried to get her cloak and belt.

"Are you nuts?" Kid Flash exclaimed, "She's what, Four? And she has a uniform?"

"One, she's older then she looks. Two, she does have some training. Three, it isn't like she goes out on patrol, the uniform and codename are just in case." Robin explained while hacking into the vault.

"Ok, why didn't you tell me you had a little sister?"

"Actually she is Bruce's sister and is mostly a secret because she hasn't been around in years."

"I came home in November." The computerized voice from earlier said.

Both Robin and Kid Flash turned to look at her each seeing her in full uniform for the first time.

It was a dark silvery-grey calf-length dress made from the same type of material as Robin's uniform. It was form-fitting on top with a ¾ full skirt. The sleeves were loose but not overly wide. On her feet she had knee high tightly laced steel-toed boots. Around her waist she had a black version of Robin and Batman's utility belts. Her mask was just like Robin's, a black domino. Over everything was a hooded cloak that was a slightly lighter silvery-grey then her dress.

It didn't look like it would give her much protection but Robin knew that underneath, not visible she wore reinforced pants, a long sleeved knee-length shift, and a bullet resistant vest. Her cloak was also made of the same fire and bullet proof material as Batman and Robin's capes. She also had her long black hair securely fastened in a double crown braid with the back of her hair in a low braided bun.

 **"The code is 101198418."** Shadow signed to Robin as he again failed to crack the code to the safe.

"Please tell me that, those aren't just random numbers." Robin pleaded.

 **"It's not, but I'm going to let you try and figure out what they're for."**

"Ok, later though we have to get going if we are going to make it to the meet up point on time." Robin said. "Sysa, lock down the cave as soon as we leave. Don't let anyone in unless they pass security protocols. KF, let's go."

Arriving at the pick-up spot, Robin looked at Kid Flash seriously and said, "You can't tell anyone about Shadow. In fact forget you every met her, as far as anyone knows she doesn't exist anymore."

"Ok, I promise I won't tell anyone about her."

"Thanks"

Further conversation was cut off by the arrival of the bioship.

 **A/N: So it's been awhile, life can be kind-of crazy sometimes. I will give a shout out to anyone who guesses what the numbers in the vault code stand for. If anyone gets it right I will use a name of your choice as a character, possibly in a crossover of your choice as well. I like to get reviews and questions. I love to answer questions about my story.**

 **-Alya Rose**

 ** _Answered Questions_**

 ** _Angel4EverLostInLife: Hopefully this chapter answered your question but so that it is clear; no, none of the Heroes know about Alyssa. It was known that Thomas and Martha Wayne adopted her but she was kept out of the public eye and isn't really remembered anymore. Also she disappeared after Bruce became Batman but before the Justice League was formed._**


End file.
